Peppermint Patty
"Chuck, are you trying to hold my hand? You sly dog." -Peppermint Patty to Charlie Brown Peppermint Patty is a minor supporting character from the 2015 Computer Animated movie, The Peanuts Movie. She is the best friend of Marcie and Charlie Brown. She usually calls Charlie Brown as "Chuck". She is voiced by Venus Omega Schultheis. Snow Day Peppermint Patty first appears in her bedroom and groggily wakes up after she turns off the alarm clock with a hockey stick. After Sally regionizes school is cancelled, Peppermint Patty is then seen with the others, gathering at Charlie Brown's house and tell him to hurry up. After watching Charlie Brown fly with his kite, Peppermint Patty is seen skating along with the others at the skating pond. After crashing into everyone, Peppermint Patty is seen with the others watching Lucy perform her skating trick. When Charlie Brown crashes into her, Peppermint Patty, along with the others, applaud to Lucy. When Charlie Brown gets crashed into a kite eating tree with his kite, Peppermint Patty watches Lucy talking to Charlie Brown that he will never be able to to fly with his kite. Peppermint Patty is then seen with Marcie playing hockey as Marcie begins to wobble with her skates. She is then pulled by Snoopy, behind Marcie, much to her enjoyment of skating. She is then let go by Snoopy along with the others. The "New Kid" Moving In After a talk with Charlie Brown, Peppermint Patty continues skating with the others. She stops to see the truck along with the others and she wonders if it's the "new kid". As Peppermint Patty continues to glance on the fence, the fence is knocked down by Charlie Brown. Peppermint Patty, along with the others, blame on him and run away. The "New Kid" Joining in School Peppermint Patty is seen with her classmates in Miss Othmar's classroom talking to each other while waiting for the "new kid". When she hears a knock on the door, it is only Charlie Brown who came. When Peppermint Patty continues to talk to the classmates, Linus' toy plane is activated by Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty sees it while Lucy runs for her life. After the class go to their desks, Peppermint Patty is seen sleeping on her desk. Until, she is pushed on her desk and awakened by Marcie as Peppermint Patty calls out "2! No, 3! Was I close?" as Marcie realizes her that class hasn't started yet. Peppermint Patty, along with the classmates, are told by Miss Othmar that the "new kid" is joining their class. Peppermint Patty watches as the door opens as the "new kid" revealed to be the Little Red-Haired Girl. After the Little Red-Haired Girl sits on her desk, Peppermint Patty, along with the classmates, are told by Miss Othmar to take the test, much to the classmates dissapointment. Linus talks to the teacher as Peppermint Patty watches while Schroeder plays the piano. Until, Linus is told to sit down. While the classmates take their test, Peppermint Patty continues to fall asleep. When they finished their tests, Peppermint Patty and Charlie Brown race to the front of Miss Othmar's desk. Peppermint Patty, al with Charlie Brown, are told by Miss Othmar to write their names. When Peppermint Patty tried to write her name, Charlie Brown holds her hand. The class says "Ooh!" after Peppermint Patty calls Charlie Brown a "Sly Dog". When Charlie Brown fails, to introduce himself to the Little Red-Haired Girl, Peppermint Patty watches him run out of class. The School's Talent Show At the talent show, Peppermint Patty, along with the others, are in charge with Franklin while she does karate practice with Marcie. While Sally (As a cowgirl riding with Snoopy), tries to catch Charlie Brown (As a cow), Peppermint Patty is still doing karate with Marcie as she is pulled off by Marcie. Calling Charlie Brown At Charlie Brown's house, Peppermint Patty (Who is in her room), is on the phone while calling Charlie Brown to get ready for the Winter Dance. When Charlie Brown relized that he wanted to dance with the Little Red-Haired Girl, Peppermint Patty decided him to make cupcakes for her and she hangs up. The Dance Contest At the Winter Dance, Peppermint Patty is seen standing on the girls' side of the room and she is worried about Charlie Brown. Peppermint Patty then watches Sally pushing Linus to get this dance started. After Sally and Linus dance, everyone dances. After Charlie Brown arrives at the dance, Peppermint Patty is then seen with Marcie holding a large bowl of punch as Peppermint Patty joins in. As the dance goes on, the ladies are being first. Peppermint Patty is seen behind Sally while Violet dances at first, after Violet and Sally participate at the dance, Peppermint Patty joins in dancing. Peppermint Patty then watches the Little Red-Haired Girl win. On the gentelman's dance, Peppermint Patty watches Snoopy dressed as "Joe Cool" and dances as Peppermint Patty calls it "The Funny Looking Kid with the Big Nose". Peppermint Patty then watches Charlie Brown dance as is about to win, until Peppermint Patty points out that Charlie Brown slips a spill of punch and sets out a sprinkling systme and Peppermint Patty runs out of the dance. Pen-Pal Partners After the dance, Peppermint Patty along with the classmates, are told by Mit's Othmar to have a book report. While picking their partners, Peppermint Patty watches Violet pick Patty, and Lucy pick Schroeder. Peppermint Patty then watches Charlie Brown pick his partner. Peppermint Patty laughs at him after Charlie Brown daydreams about winning with the Little Red-Haired Girl. Charlie Brown's Perfect Score on His Test At lunch, Peppermint Patty is schocked to see that Charlie Brown has a 100% on his test. After Charlie Brown is announced, Peppermint Patty tells the others to make way. Peppermint Patty is then seen trying to open the door as Charlie Brown opens it. At the skating pond, Peppermint Patty is then seen playing hockey when Charlie Brown shoots it at the goal. At Charlie Brown's house, Peppermint Patty, along with the others, are in Charlie Brown's room while Sally leads them to show how Charlie Brown has some Important things. Peppermint Patty is then seen with the others while wearing a Charlie Brown shirt. Moments with Charlie Brown At the skating pond, Peppermint Patty is seen with Marcie playing hockey while Marcie lists the goals. Charlie Brown walks up to her when Peppermint Patty talks with him. Charlie Brown's Book Report While Charlie Brown is reading his book, Peppermint Patty, along with the others are out the window telling Charlie Brown to come out and play. Charlie Brown tells them not today. Assembly At the assembly, Peppermint Patty, along with others, are arriving when Charlie Brown tells about his book report. After this, Charlie Brown tells that is Peppermint Patty's test. Peppermint Patty, along with Marcie, come up to the stage and gave him a medal. Finding Fifi When Snoopy (Known as The Flying Ace), is trying to find Fifi after she is captured by the Red Baron, Peppermint Patty is in her room while on the phone, telling Charlie Brown that his dog is up to something again. The Last Day of School After Charlie Brown gets ready for school, Peppermint Patty watches Sally talk to Charlie Brown that it is the last day of school. At school, Peppermint Patty, along with the others, are seen watching Snoopy and Woodstock riding on a Ferris wheel. Peppermint Patty is then told by Miss Othmar to do to the desks. Linus announces everyone that it is the last day of school, but first, they have to finish picking their Pen Pal partners for the day. Peppermint Patty watches Pig-Pen chosen by Patty and Schroeder chosen by Lucy. Finally, Charlie Brown. Peppermint Patty, along with others, hide their books in shame. Peppermint Patty hears a soft voice who said "I will". Peppermint Patty goes to the carnival with the others. During Charlie Brown's carnival panic, Peppermint Patty is seen with Sally playing Shoot the Ball game. When Sally tries to shoot it, Charlie Brown goes to the game filled with water in his mouth. After the carnival panic, Peppermint Patty watches Charlie Brown finally fly with his kite until, it goes to the Little Red-Haired Girl. Peppermint Patty watches Charlie Brown talk to the Little Red-Haired Girl. After Charlie Brown talks to the Little Red-Haired Girl, Peppermint Patty tells Charlie Brown nice job and Lucy tells him that he is full of surprises. Peppermint Patty cheers for Charlie Brown and turns into a drawing character. Personality Peppermint Patty is an athlete girl who loves football, hockey, soccer and baseball! Peppermint Patty loves sports! Apperance Peppermint Patty has orange hair with a light green shirt, black pants and brown sandles. In the winter, she wears a green coat with light green sleeves. Quotes "Who has the pucks?" "2! No, 3! Was I close?" "Hey, Chuck. This is Peppermint Patty. How've you been?" "Marcie, look! Everyone's here!" "Chuck, are you trying to hold my hand? You sly dog." "Whoa! Check out that funny looking kid with the big nose!" "Nice job, Chuck." "Chuck, your crazy dog is up to something again." Trivia * On their test scores, Peppermint Patty's name revealed to be "Patricia Reichardt". * When the others tell Charlie Brown to hurry up, Peppermint Patty says "Come on, Charlie Brown" instead of "Chuck". * When the others were talking in the classroom, Peppermint Patty briefly disappears. Then, Peppermint Patty then appears again. Gallery Image31'.jpg|Cheers for Charlie Brown Image12.jpg|Karate practice with Marcie Image11.jpg|Peppermint Patty dancing Imageww.jpg|Peppermint Patty Poster Imageswa.jpg|Telling Charlie Brown to hurry up Image1223.jpg|Wearing a Charlie Brown shirt Image10214.jpg|Enjoys skating Image1231.jpg|Before she woke up